Passing Wind
by mochagoodies
Summary: Bella finds herself in High school. Same old boring lifestyle, girls and boys being bullies and worst of all... worst of all? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hiiiiiiii thish is my first stoyr everrr! i hoep u enjoyi!

disclemer: i dun own enething!1!

bella waz walk thro teh hallz of the skol wen she seeing this strange gril en bouiy stnading. dey wehere loking at her liek some kind of meniac sudenleh she jump! 'o mai gashhhhh!" bella skreem having nightmarr and cry  
"ghetto owt u frekk we dun need nowon of u sorri assess her in forsk town"

bella look at her liek wtf and then walked ewey thinkin wtf is her problem

"BELLA"

"WAT"

et wuz jacob teh skols hottie he was so sexai ohemgee she almost had a organism "hai jace"

"sup bella"

she flip her hair in the wind of the nonwidned skol and walk away

"BELLA"

"WAT"

for second time she had call and say wat and look it was girl of stanger looikn be

"wanne go out?" seh was cute but ew no not dat cute

"no i dun liek grill but tanks ur cutie mebbe some other tiem"

bella walked sum moar and than jakob came "y u no go out wiff alice she a hot cuti stahp acting liek a prep"

"omg jacob stahp stalkering me u sexai beest"

SUDDENDLY bella faint DUN DUN DUN

a/n stay tune fer moar! i gotta thanks mah kewl frien for comin up wit da storilain i wuz glad she cum up wieht et! u da best grulllll!1!1!


	2. Chapter 2

hiiiii gaise! sorreh fer teh weird txt in da official sotry! i waz a bit drink Dxxxxxxx

i hoep u liek dis vesrio bettah!

disclemer: not main!

"BELLA! Wake up u strenge being! es no taim to sleep!" jacob is was scheicking her bella for empheses to wak up

"huh wat omg stahp et jacub ur hurteng meh"

He let her go and walk away sacredly 2 his next homerum. "ungreatfull bish" he mutted

"wats his problem..." bella spectulated. she shrug and then picked up handback to go to her homerum. "I just have random faintings, es no big deal geez so overprotected gosh"

Then she was seeing edward teh other skools hottie and was thinking ohemgee wai es he sturing at me like dis... its a bit creepifying...

She walk past him in a slowmotiony kind of fashion until she couldn't slowmo anymroe. "whacha lookin at..." she ask him while nod. He just kept his vacious stare until she was out of eyes reach.

"what a intreeging creetur..." he sed to himself before fleeing da seen.

Bella took a seet becuz of her faint. suddenly she fell better. huh? she wonder. what heppen? she look around to see Harry, the quit gai in her ckless. he was cute but had dis strensh skaah on his fourhed. she taught it was cute tho and licked to stare at it.

"MISS SWANSON WOULD YOU PAY ATTENTION" teh teacher bellowed suddanly!1!11!11!1

a/n: well? wtf is teh teechs prob? anywey stray tune fer mur chapies! thanks goes to muh bestie jane for helping me out wid da outlain! u da best! !


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hiiiiiiii guizeee!1! sryy dis took wile to come out i wus buzi wid stuffs _ an stup flemming me wid da way i rite. am tryin to find a gud beta sicne my fren bayled on me. neywey hers de nxt chaptaaaa1!1!

Desclemer: i on notting!1

Bella was shock! WTF was his problem liek omg i jus fented culdnt he see dat? gosh teechers ar so igonrent.

"I WAS FAINT U CUNT" bella bellowed befur stroming outa da classrum. "I HAT EYOR B!TCHBLONDE FACE!"

bella was pised at da teechur and ran into the hall when suddenly de edwurd came to her "Belta wats rong?" he aske his face al srs bsns an stuffs.

"EDUAR YUORE FACE IS ALL PALE N SHIT WAT DID YOU DU?"

"like omg stahp cremming belluh ggez" edwa was annoy but den he walk away "gassh fuqin bumbo..." he shakeded his hed and looked around his sholder before desapering.

defuq was dat abut... Bellie was shock but she got up from teh grownd and told the girl behend her to fuq of.

"gezz r u on yurr peried or somting, gaassh..." she rol'd her eyebols and litely kicked her befur skibbing of.

"Alits weet!" dis guy jus ranned to her and skofed at bellda befur he cashed up on dat Alir gurl.

Um... wat heppen... i confuse...  
Bella stood up and walked off into the sunset before her jacket caught fire.

A/N: how did u guis liek et? :3 I hpoe you enjoiiii!11!1! stey toond for mur~!


End file.
